We never meant to
by kyu000
Summary: In old towns, kids have always thought in simple ways. start a fight-finish a fight, respect elders, dont cheat. So when payback goes wrong, it sends 7 kids lives into a hell they never imagined. Preteens revenge is not something 2 mess with.


present: normal typing

past: _in squiggly writing_

Change in present: -----

Change in past: ~*~

Kato is a character I made up. this story will be surrounding this character.

Beware: this story is supposed to end a sad one, in fact it's a full blown out ANGST (sad story)

ages for this story (in the present part) (anyone who's dead is stated at the age he or she died.)

Sasuke .u. - age 12

kiba .I. - age 12

Naruto .u. -age 8

Kato .h. -age 15

neji .h. -age 13

hinata .h. -age 11

Hanabi .h. -age 9

_CHAPTER 1_

"We didn't mean to!"

More tears fell from his eyes as he tried to reason with the two holding him down. No one knew about the five children in the forest that night. three next to a construction area that had been deserted for night's sake and two slowly making their way there. It was now 1:45 in the morning, all were soaked from the rain falling down on them, thunder occasionally rolling across the sky.

"It doesn't matter! The fact is, you killed kato-nii-chan!" Hanabi yelled. There were now tears falling down all three faces, only to be lost in the downpour. Sasuke had an idea of what was planned to happen and he didn't like it one bit. in fact, at the moment, he'd rather face hell then be right.

But that didn't change anything since he couldn't fend off the two Hyuuga holding him down. He just wanted to get away and protect the last thing he held dear to his life.

He looked over at the construction clearing. Sasuke, Hanabi, and neji were all nearly out of sight if someone were to stand near the heavy equipment. But the three could see across it perfectly even with it being so dark and pouring. "Please! It was an accident! Don't do this!"

"Shut up!" Neji yelled, close to hysteria. "Just, shut up!" his grip on Sasuke tightened. Even if he didn't desperately need this. He knew his younger sister did. Hanabi had changed horribly after Kato died. Even if he didn't want this. He'd do it for Hanabi. Without this, she'd go insane. You could just see it in her eyes as she sat on the other side of the Uchiha. It was even scary to Neji, her own brother, how eager she was for this to happen.

But that didn't matter anyways. He wanted this with all of his heart. And so did his other sister, Hinata.

Tonight, Kato would be avenged. Tonight, Sasuke and the rest of his pathetic family will go through the pain they were put through.

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

"Hinata, why are we going this way?" Naruto stopped, panting again as he slung his bag off his shoulder to take a rest. He looked over to the eleven-year old leading the way. She stopped walking but wouldn't turn around to face him. "Hinata?"

She quickly sped around with a wide smile on her face. "O-oh! Well, w-we have to…"

"what?" He leaned closer and listened more carefully, figuring her voice was lost over the sound of the downpour. Hinata had been acting weird all night, ever since he'd met up with her at the edge of the forest after sneaking out of the house. How long till they met up with Sasuke and the others?

"I-I said" She bit her lip and looked sideways. "Mm.. we have to find the train tracks and follow them." She nodded and smiled sweetly. But… something was off. It was her eyes. They were…sad?

Naruto raised an eyebrow and pointed the opposite way they were headed "But the nearest train tracks are back that way. Are you sure you guys know the way to California?"

She shifted her bag on her shoulders again and walked over towards the small blonde boy so she wouldn't have to yell. "O-of course we do. In fact, Neji and Sasuke are probably already at the train station and waiting for us. We have to hurry o-or we might miss it."

Naruto's eyebrow's furrowed together. He looked back towards the path that led back to town. "but…"

Hinata smiled and gave his shoulder a small squeeze. "Don't worry, this is just a…short cut. Yeah, it'll only take half the time as the normal way."

His eyes briefly shone with doubt before he shook his head. He looked back at Hinata with renewed hope. "You're sure?"

Hinata smiled brightly Before beginning to walk ahead. She shouted into the night, so he could hear her over the rain bouncing off of their cheap blue rain poncho's. "I'm positive!"

She jumped over a thick tree stump and disappeared over the other side, where the ground was lower. Naruto bit his lower lip and glanced back one more time before making up his mind and running forward. "Hey! Wait up!" he tripped over the same root Hinita had just jumped over, and fell face forward.

Hinata paused and waited for Naruto to pick himself off the ground and grab the bag he had dropped. When he threw the single green strap over his shoulder he ran up to her with a small embarrassed smile plastered on his face. "Sorry. Just…don't leave me behind, okay?"

She stared at him a moment before answering with a small "Okay."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hey, I'm sorry for doubting you back there. It's just, you know, nerves and stuff, I guess. You know I trust you, right Hinata?"

She resisted looking away. "Yeah." Her smile wavered but she turned around quickly to hide it. "I know" She whispered quietly to herself. She took two steps forward before shouting over her shoulder. "Come on! We have to hurry!" she set off at a slight jog, with Naruto running right behind her.

The two headed deeper into the dark forest, unnoticed by the sleeping town who had no idea of the horrors planned ahead.

* * *

"_You Asshole!" Sasuke shouted. a small rock accompanied his words as it hit 14-year old Kato's back. He whipped around and starred at the two boys who were glaring at him and his younger brother Neji. _

"_What are you little shit-heads doing here?" It was obvious he didn't even try to cover up the cocky look he shared with the other Hyuuga as he waited for the comeback._

"_You beat up Naruto! What the hell do you think we're here for, you stupid oaf!" Kiba yelled, clenching his fists from his position next to his elder foster brother, Sasuke. _

_They were here because of the shape their nearly-seven year old brother had stumbled home in. That stupid Kato and his shadow of a sibling, neji, had beat the shit out of him. At least this time they found out that Kato had left the freak-show, Hanabi home. God, his siblings would bow and kiss his feet if he told them too. Pathetic._

"_Ouch, that one really hurt." Kato had that grin on his face. The one that told you he was looking forward to the fight that was sure to happen. For a skinny and short teenager, he sure loved it when they all fought. It didn't matter if they always beat the shit out of each other to a point where no one knew who won. _

"_That little twerp knew what was coming to him the second he broke Hanabi's window. And he deserved it too if he's letting you two come fight for him."_

_Both glared at him before Sasuke jumped forward and tackled Kato, Kiba not far behind. How dare that damned Hyuuga beat up a six-year old?! And they knew his birthday was in two days too!_

_~&~ _

"_What on earth were you two thinking?!" Their 'mom' shrieked. She ushered her eldest children into the kitchen and over to the table as she rushed to get wet paper towels and ice packs. "I'm already taking care of one kid! You saw how he is, you guys are only 11, you should know better then to get into a fight with some 14 year old boy! If you knew he was the one who did that to Naruto, you should of told me! I would of had a talk with his damn mother!" she threw an ice pack and a roll of paper towels at Sasuke and Kiba._

_Sasuke caught both and handed the ice to the brunette while he started tearing off sheets. Sasuke frowned as his 'mother' reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of liquor and uncorked it. drinking so much of that shit raw was crazy, but she barely ever actually mixed it with anything. Nobody knew why. She reached into a cabinet and looked for a good glass. When she found what she wanted she slammed the cabinet door closed. _

"_But mom! That's the whole point! If you went and talked with their mom then we'd look like sissies! And you can't really expect us not to do anything after what they did to Naruto?!" kiba exclaimed, trying to reason with her. He hissed as he connected the ice with his busted lip. He looked over at Sasuke who had nothing to nurse the giant bruise on his left cheek and debated with himself to give up the ice or not. _

_She finished half of the tall glass she had poured and glared at her middle adopted son. "Did you even listen to me?! Your both eleven! You have no business starting a fight with two older boys! These stupid feuds between you three and that darn family have gone on long enough!"_

_Sasuke spoke up for the first time since they had entered the house. "would you stop saying that, please! For your information, I turned twelve two weeks ago. Just incase you forgot, again, 'Malina." his glare never lightened as she slammed her now near-empty glass down on the counter and stomped towards him. Her hand grabbed the front of his shirt and she lifted him high enough that he was standing on his tip-toes in order to not fall over. _

"_I thought I told you to stop calling me that! I am your damn mother and I demand respect!" _

"_your not my mother!" he shouted. "your not any of our mom's! your just some crazy bitch who can't keep a boyfriend long enough to have your own stupid kids! Why the hell would you adopt any of us if you knew you weren't responsible enough to be parent material!" he finished his small rant panting and red faced. He knew what was coming even before she raised her other hand in the air. _

_The woman's hand stopped in mid-decent as a small voice reached their ears. "M-mom?" Sasuke's eye's widened and his face grew pale as the one thing he wasn't prepared for happened. He looked towards the part of the kitchen that was connected to the stairway that led up to the three boy's bedroom, and sure enough a young blonde boy stood there rubbing his sleepy blue eyes with the back of his hand. His other was holding the small blue blanket Sasuke and Kiba had bought him as an early birthday present with their own saved-up money. _

_As the boy realized the tension in the air and everybody's position's his arm quickly fell to his side. His gaze switched from Kiba, who's mouth was hanging wide open as if saying 'you're screwed, run!' to his eldest and overprotective brother and his mother, eye's resting where her hand was still twisted in his shirt. Staring intently at that one spot, he innocently asked "what's going on?"_

_Everybody stared at him for a total of five seconds before time caught up with the infuriated woman._

_Sasuke's eyes went wide as he tried to begin "This isn't his--!!"_

"_YOU!" Their mother shrieked, letting go of Sasuke and facing Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You filthy little brat, when will you learn your god damn lesson!!"_

_She started towards him and the little boy took a step back in shock and confusion. Sasuke stepped forward to try to shove her to the side but Kiba grabbed his shoulder's from behind. Sasuke whipped his head to face the brunette. Kiba was shaking his head 'no' but his eye's had never left their mother. Sasuke faced back around and watched with a sad knowing look as she shouted "it's always your fault!" _

_Not giving a crap about the black eye and separate bruises that already decorated his skin from his fight and earlier occasions like this, she raised her hand in the air with more menace and speed then before, hate shining in her eyes. _

_Kiba and Sasuke both flinched as the resounding smack echoed throughout the house, the force of the slap sending the small boy falling backwards onto the wall behind him. Both knew nothing could be stopped now and they headed towards the living room, Kiba half-dragging Sasuke until their younger adopted brother was out of sight._

_Just like the other few occasions when they were forgotten about by their 'mother', they ran out of the screen porch together and headed straight towards the Handmade Tree house, kept deep in the small forest two streets away from their home. They ran non-stop the entire way, eager to leave all of the yelling, cursing, and crashes their mother was already making. _

_But that wasn't the worst part, oh-no. What they really wanted to leave behind was Naruto's screaming that was sure to start soon. _

_End Chapter 1___


End file.
